


Leather

by Xbellezax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grinding, IT IS LITERALLY 2:30 IN THE MORNING AND THIS IS WHAT I SHIT OUT, KAGEYAMA AND FUCKING VOLLEYBALLS, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbellezax/pseuds/Xbellezax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The leather felt so nice, maybe it wouldn't hurt to do a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> what has my life come to?

Kageyama just wanted to get to sleep, having being tired from a match he’d been playing. He was still wearing his uniform. He was too worn out to change out of it. The raven haired boy looked next to him and saw his volleyball sitting there. He picked it up with both hands and tossed it up in the air for awhile. Upon getting bored of this, he placed it between his legs wanting to grab a manga from his bedside table to read. As he shifted position the feeling of the volleyball rubbing against his cock in his boxers felt nice. 

"Nnng..." He felt this wasn't right but he shifted position back to on his back with his legs bent at the knee and placed both hands on the volleyball, grinding against it lightly, moving his hips up and down against the feeling of the leather. He let out a soft breath of pleasure as he felt his breath getting shaky and his cock growing hard already and placed it aside, hooking his thumbs into his shorts and pushing them down slightly, showing that he was now half hard in his boxers.

His erection pulsed against the thin fabric of his boxers beginning to leak precum. Kageyama let out another guttural moan as he ran one finger down the half hard shaft through the thin material of the starry blue boxers he had adorned his body with. His whole body shook with the intensity of the sparks of pleasure that were emitted through his entire body just from the small touch he’d done.

He rubbed the volleyball against his erection through his boxers and this time the stimulation was stronger. He let out a longer moan, noting he was starting to have problems controlling his urges to just grind against the volleyball and cum as soon as possible. No, he would pace himself. He wanted his orgasm to be pleasurable, not rushed. He bit down on his hand to muffle his screech when he began to thrust into thin air just from running his finger down his clothed arousal.

He pressed the volleyball against him, the bottom of his balls rubbing against it. He enjoyed the feeling and started thrusting his hips against it, the volleyball starting to get slightly damp from the precum on the tip of his cock now leaking through his boxers. The translucent fluid was starting to get slightly out of control. The feeling of the friction starting to get addicting, he was intoxicated by the slow uniform grinds. 

This situation was starting to get out of control to be honest, but he didn't care, it just felt /so/ good, and he just wanted to cum just like this, grinding against the volleyball, but he put the now disgusting volleyball aside to slip off his boxers and sigh deeply as his member slapped against his volleyball jersey. He looked down and grabbed the volleyball before placing his member against the leather before thrusting his hips upwards against it, the friction simply being enough to get him close. His breaths started to go ragged as cum started seeping from his tip. He reached down with his hand to toy with the slit for a bit, his breath hitching at every flick of the soft skin, his nerves on fire as he thrusted more against the friction of the volleyball, crying out as he felt the pleasure pool in his stomach, his face twitching into plain pleasure out of what he was doing. 

He flicked at his slit once more before his release came at him quicker than he thought it was going come, taking him by surprise, his noises ranged from moans to screams into the empty room, echoing. He came down from his high, placing the now very disgusting, and sticky volleyball aside as he sat, panting on his bed, rolling over to cover himself with a blanket before pulling his boxers on and falling asleep in his cum stained jersey, and boxers on.

Before he fell asleep however, a thought ran through his mind. How was he going to get the white stains from his jersey?

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGIZE


End file.
